Young leader's with big problems
by shl
Summary: Vivian and Gabriel's relationship takes some hit's when a new pack leader wants Vivian, who struggles to remain queen, and the pack struggles with the move and their young Alpha's. This starts off right where the book ends.  Vivian/Gabriel PLEASE R & R
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE SEQUEAL**

Vivian watched as Gabriel climbed through her window and turned to help her through; then they both climbed down the drain pipe and took off running to the bushes. They had entered the bushes as humans and left as wolves. They ran for miles side by side; when they finally quit running they were alone in the woods. They changed partially back so they didn't reveal more than the other was ready for. They sat in silence until Gabriel wrapped her in his embrace and began speaking.

"Vivian I know you are young and you loved that human but I fell in love with you over a year ago and I hope given the time you can learn to love me too. The pack needs a queen like you and I need you too Vivian."

She sat there staring into his blue eyes seeing how sincere he was she felt herself falling too.

"Gabriel, I think I am falling in love with you more and more each time we talk. You are nothing like the arrogant jerk I thought you were. Instead you are the most caring man I have ever met; you love with everything you have. You take no pleasure in killing and you care deeply for every member of this pack. I am proud you want me to be your mate."

Gabriel let her finish her speech then pushed her to the ground while kissing her. He moved down her neck and continued down her body. She knew what this would mean if they went through with this; they would be mates in every way. They spent the rest of the night making love in both human and wolf forms.

They were laying in each other's arms when Vivian decided to voice her fears

"Gabriel, uh… I'm not sure that I am ready for all this. I mean I am only 17 and a senior in high school, how can I lead a pack with you? And..." She stopped not sure if she could continue.

"Vivian you are going to be an amazing queen. You put the pack above everything which is what a good queen would do. Now what are you not telling me?"

"I….I'm not ready for kids."

He began laughing "Oh baby, why were you so nervous to tell me that? I already figured we would be waiting; but I will tell you I am looking forward to you having my pups." A mischievous smile came across his face "I am also looking forward to all the practice we will get before having them."

They went back to her house making plans to announce that they were officially mates that night at Tooley's; So Vivian decided to get some rest before getting ready. She had just finished her shower and gotten to her room when the phone rang.

"Hey baby, look I am sorry but something came up and I won't be able to pick you up; how about you meet me there?"

"Oh, sure no problem; everything's ok right?"

"Yeah baby I just ran into a couple snags with my errands."

"Ok, well I will see you in a little bit; don't make me wait long."

Gabriel smiled as he watched her hang up the phone, he didn't like lying to her but he needed to see how people treated her without him being there.

Vivian chose her outfit carefully; she had to look like she could be queen but still stay true to herself. She went with her favorite pair of jeans that hugged her figure, paired with a red corset top with black lace trim and straps. Once she put on her favorite pair of black boots with a small heel she felt confident and walked out the door only to see Ulf sitting on the steps.

"Hey Ulf what are you doing here?"

He turned and was surprised to see her "Vivie…your unstuck that's amazing." He jumped up to give her a hug. "I am here because Gabriel called and asked me to walk you to Tooley's, although I never thought I would get you there."

They began making their way there when the rest of the four caught up to them. After all the hugs and congratulations were over with; they continued on their way. They were all laughing and having a good time even Ulf when she sensed that someone was watching her. She stopped and turned looking for whatever was watching her; not seeing anything she went back to walking. Vivian's smile left her face when she saw Bingo and Jem walking towards them. The guys noticed it to and grabbed her arm pulling her toward Tooley's.

"Our queen, may we escort you in?" Willem asked with a half bow.

"Oh, please don't start lets go."

Once they walked in Vivian heard the cheers and whistles coming from the assembled pack. Within seconds everyone had come over to her and was paying their respects to the queen. Bucky left the rest of the group he was with to stand by her.

Gabriel was happy to see the respect she received. Even from some of the pack that wasn't sure of her had come over to see her. Seeing Bucky (who was not her biggest fan) step up to watch her back while he was not there made him more confident about leaving to sign papers on the inn.

The six of them were playing pool when a man walked behind Vivian while she was taking a shot; before she could do anything the four along with Bucky had snatched ahold of him and tossed him out the door. She went back to her shot when she felt a hand on her butt.

"Greg I suggest you move your hand if you ever plan on having the required equipment to have pups one day"

"Jeez Viv, calm down I'm just playing." He smiled when she turned around before continuing "Besides it's not like you and Gabriel are married; so why shouldn't we try and seduce you?"

"Because I will kill you if you keep trying." Gabriel's voice boomed from the door way.

Gabriel smiled at Vivian who in turn winked at him. Gregory looked scared shitless so Vivian decided to defuse the situation; she put her pool stick down and walked to Gabriel.

"Calm down Gabriel, I had it taken care of."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the favor by putting his arms around waist, crushing her to his body and returning the kiss. Once they finally separated they heard the cat calls and whistles.

"Knock it off guys." Gabriel called out with a smile.

He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the pool game.

"You having fun baby?"

"Yeah, Bucky and the four have been keeping me company." They hung out there for about another hour when Gabriel called out to the pack.

"Hey lets go celebrate."

They all left planning on a run, Gabriel had another plan altogether. He sent Vivian with the females and told the males what was going to happen. He wasn't sure Vivian was going to like how and why he did what came next but it had to be done. A few minutes later Ulf pointed out Aiden and his friends walking out of a store across the street; show time.

"Hey Vivian"

"Yeah Gabriel, what do you need?"

He walked up to her and kissed her, then nodded to Ulf who tossed him the little box and got down to one knee.

"Vivian I have loved you for a long time now and I waited patiently while you made your choice; now that you have I want to make it official in every way." He was trying to judge her reaction "Will you marry me?"

He hoped she would agree or his whole plan was ruined. He was trying to show Aiden that he was with Vivian and just how intimidating the pack could be and he also just wanted to stake his claim. He knew this would show the pack they were officially together and that they would lead them as their Alpha's.

"Yes Gabriel, I would be honored to."

He slide the ring on her finger; then stood up picking her up as he went. Gabriel spun her around so he could see if Aiden had watched, sure enough he was walking towards them.

"What the hell Vivian, you just jump into the first guys' bed you can?" Aiden furiously yelled at her.

"I suggest you show my fiancée' some respect or you can deal with me."

"Vivian isn't this a bit rushed?" Bingo asked

"Thanks for your concern Bingo, but no, it's a long time coming."

"Yea actually we have been together for a while now, but she had gotten mad at me and dumped me; that's when Aiden came into the picture. We have made up and now I won't let her go." Gabriel relayed the story he had thought up to get this to pass with her other human friends.

"Aiden lets step over here and talk." She turned to Gabriel "don't worry, I will be right back."

She took him far enough away that the Amoeba wouldn't hear but the pack would; so she knew she had to watch her wording.

"Aiden, I want to tell you how sorry I am for ruining your life. It was wrong of me to ever go out with you. All I can say is I was in a dark place in my life and I went looking for something that was in front of me all along." She paused to look at Gabriel "Showing you my true form was a last ditch effort to avoid and rebel against something I didn't think I was ready for. Since then I have come to realize I am ready and I'm actually the happiest I have ever been." When he looked at her with sad eyes she finished "I am truly sorry to have drug you into my family issues but you do realize you are lucky to be alive right?"

His head snapped up "Are you saying you are going to kill me?"

She rolled her eyes "Oh come on Aiden you aren't that stupid; if we wanted you dead you already would be. What I meant was, you tried to kill our pack leader and instead shot his mate…the queen." She let him think about it for a second before continuing "You are only alive because I wished it and Gabriel allows it; but if you tell anyone what you know or endanger my pack, we will end the threat. You understand right?"

He nodded "Vivian I won't tell anyone, but I have to know, did you care for me at all?"

"If I hadn't cared; my wishes would have been a lot different, because my recovery was not a short or pleasant one and you are a risk to my pack."

"I'm sorry Vivian…for everything."

"Me too, have a good life."

She walked back to Gabriel and the pack. "Let's go everyone."

It had been three days since their engagement and Gabriel had been gone for all of them; signing for the inn and land. He left Vivian and Bucky in charge of the pack and told her to start planning the wedding. He was hoping to be married before the move in less than a month. It was a full moon tonight and it would be the first run they lead together as mates. Vivian had decided to quit packing and get ready to go as soon as Gabriel came to pick her up. She was ready to go when Gabriel called.

"Baby we have a problem…there was an accident with a semi and the road is closed. I don't think it will be open in enough time for me to get there. I got a hotel room and I am going to try running back."

"Gabe isn't that dangerous?"

"I will be fine, listen I am going to keep my phone in my mouth. Bucky and Ulf know all this too, so call if you have any trouble. If I don't make it go ahead and lead the run and I will catch up with you.

Bucky stood next to Vivian and whistled to get the packs attention.

"Go ahead Vivian."

"Thanks Bucky. Alright everyone; Gabriel is on his way but got held up signing paper on our new home. Since he hasn't made it back I am going to go ahead and start our run tonight."

Just then they heard a stranger's voice call out "Well with no leader here, this should be very easy."

Authors' note- hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me, but what is going to be easy?" Vivian asked

The leader walked closer to Vivian and began looking her up and down. "Well, you are a beautiful creature. I think I will keep you around." Vivian and Gabriel's whole pack began laughing. "What is so funny?"

Bucky spoke up "We think it's funny you think you will keep Vivian."

"Ah so her name is Vivian huh, well why is it funny that I should keep her for myself."

Vivian stepped in front of Bucky "They think it's funny because there is no way in hell you will EVER touch me. I will die first. I suggest you leave before my mate comes because I swear if you are still here he will kill you."

It was the strangers turn to laugh "I love your defense of this meager pack. My name is Liam; I suggest you remember it for you will be screaming it later." He nodded and a member of his pack leapt for the pups over with Jennie.

"No!" Vivian only had time to scream the one word before she had changed and plowed into the strange gray wolf going after the pups.

Gabriel had his phone in his mouth and was hearing everything. He was only about 5 minutes away when he heard Vivian scream and the snarls of a fight. He picked up the pace. He made it there within 3 minutes and saw his entire pack in a vicious battle. He scanned for Vivian and found her in a fight with 3 females trying to protect the pups including his sisters. He saw his mother lying about 4 feet from the fight looking pretty bad. Just then a male jumped onto Vivian's back and she was immediately swarmed. Gabriel ran over and jerked the male off of her snapping his neck and started getting the females off her. Once she was free she jumped up limping a little. He nuzzled her neck to make sure she was ok; when she nuzzled back he took a deep breath then ran to Bucky who was presumably fighting Liam. He wanted to kill him himself. He stepped up in front of Bucky to get his teeth into Liam.

Vivian had never been so glad to see someone as she was to see Gabriel. Vivian moved all the pups back along with Jennie and Gabriel's mom (Rebecca) to a safe spot in a clearing of the park. When she returned to the fight she saw that Gabriel was circling and snapping at Liam. Vivian scanned and found Esme fighting with another female and she was slowing down. She ran to her and plowed into her, knocking her into the ground. Esme was able to recover and stood over her holding her down. Vivian ran to a few others to help out and then started watching Gabriel fight. He was very methodical and was watching everything the other man was doing and anticipating his moves.

Gabriel was watching the other wolf move and he couldn't believe that this wolf was a leader. The Stanger was quick but he had already had him down a few times but had to go help a few members of his pack so he hadn't been able to finish it yet. Gabriel had locked onto the other male's throat just as he saw a blur of brown fur fly towards Vivian. She saw him coming and jumped out of the way of the leveling hit. She turned as the new wolf ran at her. She bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood but just then he caught her with his back legs, kicking her into a tree. Gabriel saw red when he heard her howl in pain. He bit down crushing the throat of the male he was fighting. He ran to the other male and plowed into his side. They circled and Gabriel knew without a doubt this was Liam; the other male was the second in command. Gabriel wanted to check on Vivian but knew better than to take his eyes off of the other male.

Vivian was hurt bad and she knew it. She watched from next to the tree as Gabriel and the male circled each other and snapped, biting each other. She was standing on her feet when she saw another wolf headed to the clearing with the pups. She ran after the strange wolf wanting to protect the helpless at all costs.

Gabriel was sick of this game and waited for his opening that came a few minutes into the waiting game. The male turned to check on something and Gabriel struck; He leapt in the air coming down on the stranger's back. He snatched a hold of the true Liam's neck and shook until he heard a snap. Liam collapsed to the ground as a human. All the fighting seemed to stop when the leader fell. Gabriel stood over him for a second before turning to look for Vivian. He didn't see her at the tree so he began circling trying to find any sign of his beautiful white mate. Just then he heard more growling and howling. He knew one of them was Vivian and he took off. When he got to the clearing he couldn't believe his eyes Vivian was coated in blood but was protecting one of his sisters to the death.

Vivian knew this wolf was after the pups when he came thru the trees. She threw herself at him with as much force as her injured body could manage. She knocked him down but he rolled to his feet and jump at the triplets. Vivian leapt in front of them taking a bite to her shoulder. She let out a howl in hopes that Gabriel would come. She knew she had to hold this stranger off until Gabriel could get there. When she finally heard the pack coming she almost collapsed then and there.

Gabriel jumped in front of Vivian and charged at the male knocking him into Bucky. Gabriel nodded to Bucky to let him and the other males take care of him. He turned to see Vivian checking on the pups, trying to get them back further. He nudged her to let her know that it was taken care of; she looked at him and collapsed. Only then did Gabriel notice the hole in her abdomen, bleeding profusely.


End file.
